La razon del odio
by Annamix
Summary: La razon del porque sesshomaru es de esa manera...x ke el odio x por humanos


**LA RAZON DEL ODIO**

** POR: **AnnaMix

**N/A: **Hola a todos! estoy harta de decir esto todo el tiempo...jejeje.Este fanfic lo hice despues de ver la tercera peli de inuyasha, que tengo que decir que esta mejor que la primera y la segunda. Aunque la segunda fue un fraude para mi. Esta se lleva las palmas. Eh decidido hacer un fanfic de Inuyasha, dramatico, de la vida de sesshomaru-sama (Te amo sesshi-chan XDD) practicamente de por que la relacion de dos personas que practicamente vivieron juntos casi todo el tiempo. antes que nada, los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de la fantastica RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la mejor mangaka que existe en este planeta - y no gano ningun tipo de dinero por ello tampoco, en cambio termina Rumiko siendo mas famosa cada vez que alguien escribe fics de cualquiera de sus obras. Bien antes que mi tè se enfrie, y mi cerebro igual, comenzemos con esto antes que muera mi vida por mis ultimos dias de vacaciones. -

Desde que naci, nada fue mas que abrazos y dulces besos de parte de todos. Mi madre, en especial de ella. Youkai hermosa, eso me dijo mi padre. Yo no recuerdo mucho de ella, por que al cumplir mis 3 años, ella murio por un ataque que hubo al castillo. Desde ese momento, los demas se sobreprotegian para que nada malo se sucediese. Ligado a estar cerca de los demas para ser protegido de todo mal, nunca podia estar solo, ni cuando dormia. Yo vivia con mi padre, solos los dos en un castillo, en un hermoso bosque llenos de flores y petalos de todos los colores. Esos petalos que a mi padre le hacian recordar a mi madre. Solo una vez lo vi tan triste por la muerte de ella, y eso fue despues de dos años que yo tenia uso de razon completo, y ya entendia todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor (Mas de 3 claro) No lloraba, solo estaba arrimado en uno de los balcones del castillo, mirando los petalos caer de las copas de los arboles mas altos. Ahi fue el dia que llore por primera vez, y aun no se por que lo hice.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Inutaisho escucha unos pequeños gemidos a su izquierda, un pequeño sesshomaru, con unos cinco años, lloraba. Tapando su carita con su kimono. Inutaisho se agacha para quedar a la misma altura que su primogenito. Le sonrie, saco sus manitos que tapaban la cara del pequeño. Con uno de sus dedos saco las lagrimas de los ojos de sesshomaru.

-¿Que te molesta hijo? ¿Por que estas llorando?.-Pregunto en un tono triste.

-No lo sè, solo te vi asi...triste y, las lagrimas salieron.-secando sus ultimas lagrimas.

-Llorar por cosas que no sabes, eso es algo que jamas habia escuchado hijo, cada vez me sorprendes mas.-le sonrio.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Me senti protegido nuevamente, me senti bien conmigo mismo. Ademas de querer mas a mi padre por quererme. Ya no llore despues de eso. El tiempo paso, las cosas cambiaron, si las cosas cambian ¿saben? pero esta vez no cambiaron para bien, sino para mal. Mi padre ya casi no estaba a mi lado como antes, los sirvientes ahora hacian cada vez mas reuniones gracias a mi padre, el solo iba para reuniones con otros jefes de otras regiones. Yo siempre me quedaba solo en la biblioteca leyendo un libro cada dia. Termine siendo un Youkai sabio, con mi corta edad ya sabia como era el mundo y su entorno. Supe escribir kanji, y a creer que las cosas fantasiosas son patrañas, y que no existen. Al paso de los años, al igual que mi padre me converti en un niño calculador y frio. En realidad ya no era un pequeño youkai, era un adulto, con cuerpo de cachorro. Pero aun recuerdo cuando tuve mi primera pelea con mi propio padre, ese dia sali lastimado, pero ninguna lagrima salio de mi esta vez.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en uno de los sofàs del castillo, leyendo un libro, una taza de tè a su lado que ya estaba empezando a calentarse por no ser tocado. La puerta se abre fuertemente. Un enojado Inutaisho habia aparecido con sus brazos cruzados, mirando a su hijo seriamente. Camino hasta el pequeño, tomando el libro con una sola mano. Sesshomaru lo vio serio, el jamas habia hecho eso, por que ahora lo comenzaba hacer. Sesshomaru se levanto del sofà haciendo una reverencia frente a su padre.

-¿Que deseas padre?.-Mirando a su padre con seriedad.

-Me puedes decir ¿Que demonios te dio permiso para que entraras a la habitacion de tu madre? ¿Eh sesshomaru?.-Tirando el libro a una esquina.

Sesshomaru se habia levantado rapidamente del suelo, ahora su mirada era de miedo. Lo habian descubierto, esta vez no saldria vivo de este enrrollo. Dos sirvientes estaban atras del amo del castillo, ademas de Myoga, un fiel acompañante de su padre. Myoga se dio cuenta de la raccion de su señor, y quizo tranquilizarlo.

-Pero señor, el joven sesshomaru, solo es un cachorro, sentia curiosidad. Todo cachorro siente eso alguna vez ¿No joven sesshomaru?.-Pregunto asustado.

-¡NO ME INTERESA SI TENIA CURIOSIDAD!.-Tomo a sesshomaru del kimono.-¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS HACERLO!.-lo empezo a sacudir.

-¡AMO! ¡VEA LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO! ¡RACCIONE!.-Empezo a brincar para llamar la atencion de su señor.

-Pa...padre....ayy..me estas lastimando..pad..padre.-Intentando sacar las fuertes mano de su padre, que sostenian el kimono.-Dejame...padre..

-¡AMO! ¡POR FAVOR!

Inutaisho lo sacudia mucho mas fuerte, sesshomaru habia tomado otro libro del monton que estaba ahi, lo alzo y sin pensarlo le dio un gran golpe con el libro en la cabeza a su padre. Inutaisho cayo al suelo, se sento en el suelo y comenzo a gemir. Sesshomaru estaba parado ahi aun con el libro en su mano, respirando agitadamente. Myoga se fue al hombro de sesshomaru, se veia nervioso.

-¿Que le hizo joven?.-Preocupado

-Yo..Yo...-Solto el libro, cayendo al suelo...hizo un sonido fuerte, que llamo la atencion de su padre.-Eh...

-¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a tu propio padre sesshomaru?.-Dijo Inutaisho que empezo a levantarse con dificultad, apoyandose en los sofas.

-Padre, yo no queria...pero me estasba haciendo d...

Una bofetada fue lo que recibio por parte de Inutaisho. Myoga se quedo con la boca abierta. Sesshomaru tenia la mejilla tan roja, poso su mano en ella. Su padre jamas le habia bofeteado. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras inutaisho salio por la misma puerta, pero sin ver a su hijo quedo en el lumbral de la puerta.

-Si me llego a enterar que haz vuelto a entrar a esa habitacion te golpeare mucho mas fuerte ¿Entendiste sesshomaru?-Dijo esto y salio.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Las peleas transcurrieron a pesar de los años, nada cambio entre nosotros. A mi ya ni me importaba lo que el pensaba, y pense que a el no le importaba lo que pensaba yo. Una mañana encontre a mi padre en el bosque teniendo relaciones con una humana. Yo me escondi entre los matorrales, no sabia que pensar de eso...Me quede mirando como mi padre estaba recibiendo placer de una humana. No se por que...pero comenze a temblar, jamas supe el temblor de todo mi ser. Regrese al castillo dejando a mi padre y esa repugnante humana. Jamas supe de ella otra vez. Creo que desde esa vez le tuve odio a los humanos, todo comenzo con ella. Una noche con vientos fuertes, otra pelea de dio con mi padre.

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Ya me entere que tienes humana como amante, ¿No crees que es un poco bajo para usted?.-Dijo Sesshomaru, sin ver a su padre.

-Eso no te incumbe Seshomaru, tu solo ocupate en lo tuyo.-Dijo en un tono enojado.

-Si padre, eso es lo que eh estado haciendo durante casi toda mi vida, no nesecito de ti esta vez

-Y por que crees que me fui con Izayoi...para tener un hijo que me ame, y que no sea tan frio como tu.-Miro a su hijo con ira.

-"¿Un hijo?" ESTA LOCO! ESE SERA UN HANYOU, SERA UN MASTARDO...-Miro tambien a su padre con ira.

-No hables asi del hijo que lleva el amor de mi vida en su vientre.-Tomo el kimono de su joven hijo.

-Dejame, no me toques, recuerdas lo que te paso cuando lo hiciste.-Solto la mano de su kimono.

Inutaisho se enojo mas con el, que se acerco al oido de su hijo, con odio...no sabia por que hacia eso con su propio hijo, pero es que a veces difrutaba verlo sufrir, aunque sea su propio hijo.

-El sera un mejor hijo que tu sesshomaru, admitelo, por eso se comen los celos, por que ya no seras el unico hijo de mi. El me amara como tu jamas lo hiciste, el me hara feliz, como tu jamas lo hiciste...creo que amare a ese niño mucho mas que a ti.-termino de susurrarle al oido.

-Sabes que no me afecta en lo absoluto padre, no me importa esta vez. No me haras daño. Ya que dentro de este pecho, no hay nada mas que carne, venas y huesos. No hay corazon que me detenga, asi que ya no me dañas, padre.-salio de la habitacion.

ººººººººººººººººº

Aunque habia dicho que no me lastimaba, ese comentario que mi padre hizo, me lastimo demasiado. Otro hijo, esta vez con una humana, me senti apartado. Me senti un imbecil. La ultima pelea que tuve con mi padre fue ese mismo dia que murio, el se fue con esa humana para salvarla, y termino muerto. Me dijo que no me entregaria la Tessaiga y el Souunga, y si que lo mataria por conseguirlas. No se que fue lo que me dio en ese momento, pero senti un odio terrible por el, aunque fue un segundo. Lo odie, lo odie con mi vida...Por eso tengo que admitirlo...Odio a mi padre, odio a esa perra, madre de inuyasha que rebato lo que tenia como unica familia, odio a inuyasha, por ser hijo de esa perra y de mi padre. Si, asi es...es la razon del odio, a todos lo que tengo. Esa es mi simple razon. Mi razon de odiar.

ºººººOWARIººººº

Ok! no fue la gran cosa, pero fue algo que se paso por la mente, nada original eh. Bueno...espero que les haya gustado y que me mandes reviews, como ustedes ya saben para que sirven, y son libres de poner todo lo que querian muchachos, asi que no se olviden. Arigato! -


End file.
